


The Blonde Leading the Blind

by orphan_account



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Blind!Irene, Bullying, F/F, Harassment, I love them but they're the perfect mean girls, Irene just misses Wendy, Joy saves the day, Nayeon and Jennie are bullies, Vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Irene was really just trying to get through the day without incident, but her life never seems to work that way.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	The Blonde Leading the Blind

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble from an AU idea I had where Irene transferred to a new school after her vision started to fade and Wendy became her only friend after it faded completely. Irene may or may not have caught feelings.

Irene was already exceptionally grumpy today. She had woken up late for school, fought with her mother, and realized her only real friend caught the flu and was absent. She didn’t realize how much she really relied on Wendy to help her around every day. Suddenly, she felt really guilty for being such a burden to the kind girl. Wendy was so sweet to her from the day they met and Irene can’t imagine her life without her anymore. The younger girl would usually help her to the bathroom around this time of day as Irene was usually unable to avoid the bullies on her own. Today she had no choice but to brave it alone, and since her vision had completely faded, she had become much better at navigating the halls. The downside to navigation is that people generally knew where she was by the sound of her walking stick down the hall. When she was on her own, the only way she could move around is if she had her walking stick so she didn’t bump into anyone or anything. This allowed for her bullies to easily and quietly follow her around. Irene grew increasingly paranoid on her way to the bathroom as she was not sure if she was being followed. It’s only when she reached the bathroom and entered to the sound of silence that she breathed a sigh of relief. She tapped the floor a few times to find the stall but her heart sank when her stick came in contact with what felt like a shoe. A soft snicker filled the room and Irene was immediately filled with dread.

“Well if it isn’t my favorite person.”

Nayeon’s voice was chilling to Irene, and she felt a shiver travel down her spine. She gulped as she heard movement around her and recognized more than one pair of footsteps. Suddenly, the hair on her neck stood up as a soft voice reached her ear and hot breath touched her collarbone.

“Do you need to use the bathroom?”

Irene had always been stoic, ever since she was a young child. She had grown up knowing to accept what came to her, no matter what it was. But ever since she lost her sight, she was unable to maintain that same level of nonchalance and grew fearful. She merely nodded her head, sure that the girls had seen her. Nayeon laughed darkly behind her and she heard the sound of stalls closing. Irene tried to remain strong and unbothered, but she was at a severe deficit and she couldn’t help but shiver. 

“That’s too bad. Seems like all the stalls are taken.”

Nayeon’s voice never failed to make Irene feel disgusting. She made Irene feel so inferior and try as she might, Wendy was unable to take away Irene’s fear. Irene really wished Wendy was here to help her. It was so easy to overwhelm the small girl, her senses easily overloaded by a lot of sounds. Hearing Nayeon and her friends laughing and teasing her and moving around her were too much for Irene. Her stick clattered to the floor and she stumbled back as her hands came up to cover her ears. As she stumbled back, hands reached out to catch her and shove her forward again. She whimpered as she was tossed around in different directions, her fear rising like crazy. She felt like she was going to vomit by the time they stopped and let her slip to the floor. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she muffled a sob, the girls laughing at her. She was so dizzy, her head spinning as she lurched forward, vomiting all over her own shoes. 

“Ew, that’s fucking disgusting.”

Irene didn’t even care to let Jennie’s comment get to her as she focused on how humiliated she felt, her throat burning from the acidic bile that came up. She pulled her legs up to her chest as the girls continued to laugh at her. She really really wanted Wendy right now, but she couldn’t have her. She only felt more fear as the door opened and another person entered the room. When the laughter stopped, her stomach fluttered with hope.

“What the hell?”

Irene almost gasped, it was Joy. Joy didn’t necessarily like her and even forced Wendy from her friend group for hanging out with her. But Joy also never attempted to say anything mean to her or about her, and never once harmed her. She heard movement and realized that Joy was pushing her way into the circle. She heard the tall girl gasp in shock and felt shame course through her body.

“Get the fuck out.”

Irene wasn’t surprised when the girls all scattered, Joy wasn’t necessarily threatening but her father was the superintendent of the school district and could have them expelled. The bathroom felt instantly lighter now that the girls had left, and Irene let out a choked sob as she felt Joy crouch next to her.

“It’s okay, they’re gone now don’t worry.”

Irene had never heard Joy speak so gently to anyone before, and she felt her heart rate calm down slightly as the girl helped her from the floor. She felt disgusting as she stood, feeling how saturated her pants were. Joy placed a gentle hand on her lower back and placed her stick back in her hand to help her.

“I’m sorry they did this to you. That’s so fucked. Let me help you to the nurse to help you clean up okay?”

She didn’t know what to say, only nodding her head wearily and allowing Joy to lead her out of the bathroom. God she really missed Wendy.


End file.
